LoVe Found
by Melissa Maria Cullen
Summary: AU Veronica and Logan find love again, thanks to Duncan. originally posted by AmandaL... FINISHED! COMPLETE! THE END!
1. Life Changes

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to the wonderful writers of UPN and Rob Thomas, I'm just taking it out of the closet for a walk.

Summary: AU Logan and Veronica find their love again thanks to Duncan.

Ship: LoVe (Logan/Veronica)

A/N: AmandaL originally wrote the first 3 chapters of this story. In a PM, I asked her if she was going to continue this story and when she replied she wasn't, I decided to take it under my wing.

xoxoxoxoxo

Veronica awoke to a pounding on her apartment door. " Just a minute," she called out. She looked through the peephole and what she saw shocked her. Standing on her front porch was an impatient looking Logan, and she opened the door.

"What's going on?" she asked. She knew it had to be important. Logan didn't pay social visits to her.

Wordlessly he handed her an envelope with her name on the front. It was Duncan's handwriting. She tore open the envelope and scanned the letter.

Veronica,

I'm sorry I have to leave you this way but I can't stay in Neptune. I have left paperwork with my attorney for you and Logan to take custody of Rianna and for her to have the last name Echolls. I know you are still in love with Logan, and I want you to take care of him and Rianna. I'll contact you soon.

All my love,

Duncan

She looked up at Logan, who had obviously received a similar letter from the look on his face. So Veronica stood and went to get dressed. When she got back she finally spoke to Logan, "Where's Rianna now?"

"She's at Duncan's attorney," Logan said. " He wants to meet with us as soon as possible."

"I figured as much, that's why I got dressed," Veronica said.

They walked out of her apartment and to Logan's X Terra. The ride was silent and it gave Veronica a chance to think. She was going to be a mom soon. What was her father going to say? She would have to wait awhile to find out that answer because he was currently chasing a bail jumper down in Texas. This was definitely not something she wanted to tell him over the phone. Logan's voice broke into her thoughts, "We're here."

As Logan started to open his door Veronica stopped him "Logan do you want to do this? Because if not I need to know now," she said.

"Ronnie, I never thought of myself ever being a father, but when I read Duncan's letter I was ecstatic. I'm glad Duncan trusts me enough to raise his daughter," Logan told her.

"Lets do this then," Veronica said opening her door.

xoxoxoxoxo

Rianna was sleeping soundly in her car seat when Logan and Veronica got up to the attorney's office. Veronica couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face when she saw Rianna. She went to the car seat and picked her up. Rianna struggled and made a few crying like sounds, but finally settled herself on Veronica's shoulder. Veronica looked up to see Logan smiling at her as he finished signing his paperwork.

"Ms. Mars it's your turn," the attorney said.

"I'll hold her while you do that," Logan said, holding out his arms for Rianna. It amazed Veronica at how natural and comfortable he was with Rianna.

When they finished signing everything, the attorney handed them a new birth certificate. The attorney decided it was for the best to list Rianna Megan Echolls born to Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls on December 15, 2005. It was to prevent any interference from Jake and Celeste or the Mannings.

As Veronica stared at the birth certificate in her hands, she was speechless. She was the mother of a newborn baby and Logan was the father. This was how she once pictured her life, but that was before hers and Logan's breakup. She knew this was going to be hard. Although with Logan's money, Rianna would certainly have a good daycare. Not that she expected Logan to foot the whole bill, of course. When they got to the X Terra Logan announced that they were going shopping.

"Logan that can wait for tomorrow," Veronica told him.

"No, it can't Ronnie. Our daughter needs a crib for tonight. ," Logan said.

Veronica smiled at Logan's choice of words, their daughter. She loved how that sounded.

"Ok fine, Logan let's go shopping, but you better be ready to break out the Black American Express."

"Anything for my girl," Logan said. Veronica's heart skipped a beat before she realized he was referring to Rianna.

They went to many stores that night and were all exhausted at the end of the night.

The next morning Veronica woke up in a strange bed and it took her a minute to realize she had spent the night at the hotel suite. She stood and went to Rianna's crib only to find it empty. She headed out to the living room of the suite. A slow smile spread across her lips at what she saw. Logan was laying on his back on the couch and Rianna was lying across his chest. Veronica tiptoed over to the couch and picked up her daughter. Logan sat up quickly instantly alert. He visibly relaxed when he saw Rianna in Veronica's arms.

"I was just going to go dress Rianna then make breakfast," Veronica said.

"You go ahead and take care of Rianna and I'll cook," Logan said.

Veronica agreed and the two headed off in different directions to handle their tasks.


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to the wonderful writers of UPN and Rob Thomas, I'm just taking it out of the closet for a walk.

Summary: AU Logan and Veronica find their love again thanks to Duncan.

Ship: LoVe (Logan/Veronica)

A/N: AmandaL originally wrote the first 3 chapters of this story. In a PM, I asked her if she was going to continue this story and when she replied she wasn't, I decided to take it under my wing.

xoxoxoxoxo

Just as Veronica and Logan were sitting down for breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Logan went to answer it and was shocked by who was on the other side.

"Hello Logan," Celeste Kane said icily.

"Mrs. Kane," Logan greeted her.

"Logan who's at-,"Veronica started to say, but stopped when she saw who was standing in the suite.

"Hello Veronica. I was just coming to see my grandchild. I'm assuming that's her, that you're holding," Celeste said.

Veronica looked at Logan, she wasn't sure if they should tell her the truth or not. Logan nodded and Veronica answered Celeste.

"Yes it is, but she's sleeping so I was just going to put her to bed."

"Nonsense let me hold her," Celeste told Veronica.

"See I'm thinking no on that one," Logan interjected. "Because you see Mrs. Kane while this baby has Kane blood, her legal parents are Veronica and I. Your wonderful son hasn't been seen in two days and asked Veronica and I to take care of Rianna."

"Yeah right. Duncan would never leave his child to be raised by a gold digger and the son of a murderer," Celeste said.

Veronica handed Rianna to Logan and went to get her purse. She pulled out the birth certificate and handed it to Celeste. Celeste threw the birth certificate on the ground and stomped out of the suite.

"Well that went great," Logan said sarcastically. "Veronica what's wrong? That was your cue for a sarcastic and witty comment."

"Duncan never told his parents that we were dating again," Veronica said.

"What?" Logan asked, clearly confused.

"Celeste didn't know that Duncan and I were back together. She would've said something," she said.

"Veronica let me go lay Rianna down, and then we need to talk," Logan said.

"Yeah we do," Veronica agreed.

A few seconds later Logan returned, Veronica was waiting on the couch. Logan sat down beside her, neither spoke for a few minutes.

Veronica was first to break the tense silence, "Why wouldn't he tell them?"

Logan hesitated a second before speaking, "Veronica I knew that Celeste and Jake didn't know about the two of you. I also know why, Duncan told me that since his parents didn't like you they had threatened to cut him off financially if he ever dated you again."

"You knew?" Veronica asked, angrily.

"Yeah I knew. I also told Duncan that he needed to tell you," Logan said.

"Sure you did, because you care so damn much about whether mine and Duncan's relationship was going good," Veronica said.

"You're right Veronica, I could give a fuck less about if your's and Duncan's relationship succeeded. I do care about you though. I knew it would hurt you if you found out any other way," Logan told her.

"Like you wouldn't enjoy that?" Veronica mumbled.

"No Ronnie, I wouldn't," Logan answered.

"Yeah right. After our breakup you were ready to hurt me anyway that you could," Veronica said.

"You're right," Logan relented. "I wanted you to feel like your heart had just been ripped out and danced all over, because that's how I felt when you dumped me and every time I saw you with Duncan that's how I felt."

"Well then congratulations Logan, it worked. Every time you made a smartass comment. I was hurt. What hurt the most though was after the bus crash; you didn't even bother to see if I was okay or even if I was alive. Then when I tried to call you, you were to busy screwing Kendall to answer your damn phone," Veronica snapped.

"You had Duncan dammit! As much as I wanted to call you it wouldn't have mattered. You had Prince Charming," Logan said, his voice rising slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"He's your protector," Logan said simply.

"Oh yeah he was always real protective," she scoffed. "Logan I know you remember the night the PCHers shot at the X Terra." At Logan nod she continued, "You threw yourself over me to make sure I wasn't hurt, Duncan never would've done that. As much as I wish it was like that, it wasn't."

'Veronica, I did that because I love you," Logan said.

"I know you did," Veronica said, sadly.

"No not I did, I do," he told her.

Veronica smiled, " I love you too. I tried not to, but I do and no matter what I always will."

Logan leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Veronica's lips. She pulled him to her and deepened the kiss. Logan shocked both of them, by ending the kiss.

"Things still aren't settled between us," he said, as an explanation.

"I know," she said quietly.


	3. Drama Queen

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to the wonderful writers of UPN and Rob Thomas, I'm just taking it out of the closet for a walk.

Summary: AU Logan and Veronica find their love again thanks to Duncan.

Ship: LoVe (Logan/Veronica)

A/N: AmandaL originally wrote the first 3 chapters of this story. In a PM, I asked her if she was going to continue this story and when she replied she wasn't, I decided to take it under my wing.

xoxoxoxoxo

"We still have a lot of things to settle, in order for both of us to be good parents to Rianna," Logan said.

"Believe me I know how much we have to talk about," Veronica told him.

Before Logan could respond, Veronica's cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and seeing it was her father, she answered it.

"Hey dad," she said, her voice a little too cheery.

"Hi honey, what's going on?" Keith Mars asked.

"Nothing. Why?" she answered.

"Well I got home at two this morning and you were nowhere to be found, but your car was here. I tried calling you but I got no answer," Keith said.

"Oh well I have big news to tell you so I'm on my way home," Veronica said.

"Uh oh this can't be good," Keith said. "Your news must be very big to have to tell me in person."

"I'll see you soon," Veronica replied.

She hung up her phone and saw Logan staring at her. "Your fathers home."

"Yep. We need to hurry and go," she said.

Logan looked at her nervously, "Veronica I don't think my going with you is a good idea. The last time your father saw me, I was breaking the furniture."

"Logan, it'll be fine," Veronica assured him.

"Fine, but if he shoots me, you can only blame yourself."

"Okay drama queen, go get dressed," Veronica said, as she rolled her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxo

Logan got up and went to change his clothes. After he finished dressing himself he woke Rianna from her nap. He put a pink Baby Phat infant sweat suit on her. He smiled at his outfit choice. Veronica hated all the pink things he had bought their daughter. He carried her into the living room with a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Veronica pulled out her T-Mobile Sidekick and snapped a picture. Logan looked at Rianna, who was wide awake now and smiling. Logan turned his attention back to Veronica.

"Keep that up and she won't be able to tell the difference between you and the paparazzi."

"Hopefully she won't have to deal with them to much," Veronica said.

"One can only hope," Logan agreed. He took a deep breath and taking Veronica's hand they left the hotel. On the ride to Veronica's apartment Rianna went back to sleep in her car seat. When they got parked at Veronica's building, Veronica gave Logan's hand a reassuring squeeze. Logan carried Rianna as Veronica led the way to her apartment. She opened the door and saw her father sitting on the couch.

"Hi dad," Veronica said.

"Hi honey," Keith said. He was shocked to see who was standing with Veronica. "Veronica, why is Logan here?"

"He's part of what I wanted to tell you," she said.

"You two are dating again?" Keith asked.

"Not exactly," Veronica said. "Logan and I are parents."

Keith looked at Logan sharply, "You got my daughter pregnant?"

"No. No sir," Logan said.

"Dad we are the legal parents of Duncan and Meg's child," Veronica said, indicating to Rianna.

"Wait a minute, you an eighteen year old high school student, with only a part time waitress job are planning on raising this child?" Keith asked.

"Well not alone," Veronica said. "Duncan has a trust fund for Rianna, and Logan is going to help me raise her."

"So you two are planning to live together?" Keith asked, looking between the two.

"Actually Dad, Logan and I haven't talked about that. There's still a lot for Logan and I to discuss," Veronica said, shooting a meaningful look at Logan.

Keith's features softened as he realized, his daughter wasn't taking this lightly. He was not happy about this, but he would accept it, he had to if he wanted to hold on to his daughter.

"Veronica, I'm still very disturbed by this, but I trust your decision," Keith said. "Can I hold her?"

"Oh, sure no problem sir," Logan said.

Keith smiled, Logan was scared of him, and he could see the fear in his eyes. As he took Rianna from Logan's arms he leaned in so only he and Logan could hear and said, "Hurt either of these two and I won't kill you. I'll use my gun on a very important part of your anatomy."

Logan nodded," Yes sir."

"Glad we understand each other," Keith said.

Logan had stepped into the apartment and shut the door by this time. A knock on the door interrupted the almost perfect Kodak moment. Veronica went to answer it. "May I help you?" she asked the man at the door.

"I'm looking for Miss Veronica Mars," he said.

"That's me," Veronica replied.

The man handed her an envelope and she quickly tore it open.

"Oh my God," she cried.

"What is it, honey?" Keith asked, Logan rushed to her side.

Veronica didn't answer Keith; instead she turned and buried her face in Logan's chest. He took the paper from her hands and read it.

"Dammit," Logan said.

Keith looked at him," What is it?"

"The Kanes are suing for sole custody of Rianna," Logan said.

As sobs continued from Veronica, Logan wrapped his arms around her. "Shh it's gonna be okay baby. We have Duncan's letters and I'm going to get the best attorney money can buy. They aren't going to get her."

Keith stared at the sight in front of him, his daughter was falling apart, but as Logan spoke she calmed down some. He knew it wouldn't be long before they were dating again.

"Veronica maybe you should go lie down for a little while," Keith told his daughter.

She nodded and gave Rianna a kiss on the forehead before heading to her bedroom. Logan and Keith sat down on the couch.

"Mr. Mars, I know I told Veronica things would be okay, but the Kanes are very powerful," Logan said.

"I know how powerful the Kanes are, believe me I do, but I also know that this little girl belongs with you and my daughter. More than the Kanes anyway. The first thing you need to do is get a lawyer," Keith said.

"Yeah, about that do you know a good one?" Logan asked.


	4. Kicking Kendall to the Curb

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to the wonderful writers of UPN and Rob Thomas, I'm just taking it out of the closet for a walk.

Summary: AU Logan and Veronica find their love again thanks to Duncan.

Ship: LoVe (Logan/Veronica)

A/N: AmandaL originally wrote the first 3 chapters of this story. In a PM, I asked her if she was going to continue this story and when she replied she wasn't, I decided to take it under my wing. The rest of the chapters, including this one, are of my creation, with the help of my muse, Sara. And BTW, Felix was never killed.

xoxoxoxoxo

"What about your father's lawyer, Barry Caldwell?" Keith asked

"I was thinking the same thing but you see, he and my dear old dad are still in correspondence and the last thing I want Aaron to know is that I'm the father of my best friend and his dead ex-girlfriend's baby, and her mother is now the second girlfriend of mine he almost succeeded in killing."

Keith nodded, understanding his logic. "Well I do know one lawyer but I can't say he's the absolute best in the business…"

xoxoxoxoxo

"Okay, seeing as Logan is emancipated and has access to his trust fund, along with the money Duncan has left you two, and his letters to you both, I'd say you have hard evidence to keep Rianna. But with the power and the money the Kanes have, it could go either way. But I will do whatever I can to help you keep the little girl." Cliff McCormick stated.

"Thanks Cliff. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem, just remember I'm $500 a day and you will be indebt to me if we succeed. Have a nice day." Cliff clicked his briefcase shut and walked out of the Mars Investigation office.

"$500 a day? He'd better be good. " Logan said after Cliff left

"Well, he got me and plenty of innocents out of jail, didn't he? C'mon, left go get Rianna from my dad's."

xoxoxoxoxo

Logan and Veronica opened the door of her father's apartment to find him feeding Rianna a bottle on the couch.

"So, I take its all coming back too you now?" Veronica asked teasingly

"Can you believe after 18 years I still remember how to heat a bottle and change a diaper? I swear, it programmed up here." Keith said pointing to his baldhead with his left hand as Rianna lay in the crook of his right arm.

Veronica laughed as Logan let out a nervous chuckle.

"So how'd it go with Cliff, sweetie?"

"Eh, not bad. With our evidence of Duncan's permission and the Kanes' money, we have a 50:50 chance at keeping Rianna."

"It's better than nothing." Logan added optimistically

Silence filled the room till Keith checked his watch quickly.

"You kids better get going. Rianna looks ready to doze off." He said referring to the newborn whose eyes were fluttering open and shut with exhaustion.

"What about…" Veronica began to say

"You can stay at the hotel suite for tonight. But you sleep in Duncan's old room, you hear me?" He said narrowing his eyes in Logan's direction.

"Yes sir." Logan said quickly to Keith then reached out for his child. Keith placed Rianna into Logan's arms and Veronica grabbed Rianna's diaper bag. They headed out the door and through the courtyard to Logan's parked X Terra. Logan gently placed Rianna into her car seat as if she was made of porcelain then opened Veronica's car door for her. Veronica climbed in and placed the diaper bag next to Rianna's car seat in the back. The ride to the hotel was a quiet one, only filled with Rianna's soft baby snores.

xoxoxoxoxo

As Veronica and Logan walked through the door of the hotel suite, Rianna in Veronica's arms and Logan carrying the diaper bag, they were shocked to find Kendall, in a skimpy black dress, sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby… what's that? And what is she doing here?" Kendall said excitedly until she saw Rianna and Veronica.

Logan held a hand up to stop Kendall. "One that is Duncan's daughter, who I've now adopted and two, Veronica is her mother…" Logan explained "And three, what are you doing here? Didn't I dump you a few weeks ago? And how did you get in?"

Kendal pulled a key card from her cleavage area and showed it to Logan. "I swiped it when you 'dumped' me a few weeks ago. I knew you would turn around." She said seductively, running an index finger under Logan's chin. Logan grabbed her wrist and threw it to her side. "You and me are OVER! Get that threw your hair-spray brain. Get out now before I call security." Kendall harrumphed and stomped out the door. As the door slammed, Logan leaned down and gave Veronica a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You go put the little rug rat to bed while I order some dinner. Okay?" Veronica smiled and grabbed the diaper bag from where it had fallen on the floor and carried Rianna to her room. She laid Rianna on the bed as she tried to find pajamas that weren't pink. Much to her dismay, she put Rianna in her bassinet wearing blush pink pajamas and she went off to join Logan in the living room, where the scent of Chinese food filled the suite.

xoxoxoxoxo


	5. First Appearances

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; it all belongs to the wonderful writers of UPN and Rob Thomas. I'm just playing around with it and twisting it around for my own pleasure.

Summary: AU Logan and Veronica find their love again thanks to Duncan.

Ship: LoVe (Logan/Veronica)

A/N: AmandaL originally wrote the first 3 chapters of this story. The rest of the chapters are of my creation, with the help of my muse, Sara.

xoxoxoxoxo

Veronica and Logan sat on the couch, enjoying the Mei Lei Kong Chinese food Logan had ordered. They sat in silence, the sound of Rianna's breathing from the baby monitor being their soundtrack. When they were finished eating, Veronica decided it was time they figured things out between each other.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we have some things to figure out."

Logannodded in agreement. "You're right."

"First, the- _this _thing between us. Are we dating now? Are we just friends? Or are we just Rianna's appointed guardians?"

"Veronica, you know I still love you. And I think you still love me too. But Duncan only left a few days ago. I don't want to rush you into a relationship you can't handle right now."

Veronica just leaned in and kissed Logan on the lips, letting the kiss be her answer.

"I'm taking that as a yes, you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Of course I do. Until you started your destructive behavior, last summer was the best time of my life. I want us to go back to that. But before we do, we have to discuss some other things… like what are we going to do with Rianna while we're at school? February Vacation ends next Monday."

"Well… we could send her to a day-care but then again she's just a newborn. Maybe a nanny… what about your dad?"

"I guess he could take her to the office but what about when he goes out of town chasing a bail-jumper? He's gone a lot."

"Guess a nanny it is then. We still have a few more days to find one. How bout tomorrow?"

"Sounds great. And Logan?"

"Yeah Veronica?"

"There isn't anyone else I'd rather co-parent with than you." And with that, Veronica kissed him again and things began to become heated. Veronica and Logan headed to Logan's bedroom and didn't come out all night…

xoxoxoxoxo

Veronica woke up naked in Logan's room next to a sleeping naked Logan. _'So much for us sleeping in separate bedrooms.'_ Veronica thought to herself and cuddled up next to Logan.

xoxoxoxoxo

Logan and Veronica woke up 2 hours later and decided to take a joint shower. After their shower, they both got dressed and went to wake up Rianna. After they woke and dressed her, they both decided to head downtown to visit Keith and buy Rianna a few more things like baby food, binkies, and more diapers, since they finished the 8-pack Logan bought a few days ago. After they visited Keith, who commented on Veronica's "glow", they went to Ray's Groceries to buy the baby food and diapers for Rianna.

As they left the store, they almost collided with Cassidy and Mac, who were running some errands from her mom in which Cassidy was accompanying her. When Mac commented on Rianna, Veronica told them how Duncan had skipped town and how her appointed her and Logan as Rianna's guardians. The two of them congratulated them and Cassidy warned them to "keep Rianna away from Dickhead." The foursome laughed and Rianna let out a baby gurgle from her baby carrier. As Mac and Cassidy walked into the store, Logan and Veronica walked to his X Terra, his arm around Veronica's shoulders.

xoxoxoxoxo

Logan and Veronica spent the next day desperately searching for a nanny to take care of Rianna. They finally settle on a young Mexican woman named Maria who had 9 brothers and sisters and was an excellent match for Rianna. They told her to show up at 7 on Monday and everyday afterwards and she could leave when they returned from school. After Maria left, Veronica placed Rianna and her bassinet in the living room temporarily as they moved Logan's things into Duncan's old bedroom, which was larger, and put Rianna's thing into Logan's old bedroom.

xoxoxoxoxo

The following Monday, Logan left Rianna with Maria and headed to Sunset Cliffs Apartment to pick up Veronica. When they arrived at Neptune High, Logan parked the X-Terra and went around to open Veronica's car door. He took her hand and they walked together through the parking lot to Neptune High. As they walked through the halls, everyone stared at them in shock. Logan walked Veronica to her locker, then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and headed off to his locker. Wallace strolled up behind the two and opened his locker next to Veronica's.

"Hey Superfly. You and Logan back together? What happened to Duncan?"

"Umm lets see, he skipped town and left his and Meg's daughter Rianna in our care. Logan and me are now instant parents. Then me and Logan grew closer over vacation and here we are."

"Damn girl! You got too much drama in your life."

"True dat."


	6. Gone

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; it all belongs to the wonderful writers of UPN and Rob Thomas. I'm just playing around with it and twisting it around for my own pleasure.

Summary: AU Logan and Veronica find their love again thanks to Duncan.

Ship: LoVe (Logan/Veronica)

A/N: AmandaL originally wrote the first 3 chapters of this story. The rest of the chapters are of my creation, with the help of my muse, Sara.

xoxoxoxoxo

"So anything else I should no about? You and Logan aren't going to elope anytime soon are you?"

"Eh no… at least not yet."

Wallace gave her an incredulous look. "C'mon Wallace I'm only playin with you. Logan and I will elope when I'm pregnant with his love child."

"Ya know you're not funny don't you?"

xoxoxoxoxo

The first four periods of the day went smoothly until lunch came about. When Logan chose to sit with Wallace and Veronica, the 09ers, Dick especially, were up in arms.

"Logan? Dude? Why are you sitting with that bitch? For all we know she's the reason DK is gone."

"Dick? Remember the speech I said about anyone being dead to me if they don't like Veronica last year at my surprise "birthday" party? Well that statement applies now, so evaporate and leave us alone."

Dick and the rest of the 09ers just stared at Logan and glared at Veronica, then stalked away. Once they left, Veronica leaned over and gave Logan a deep kiss on the lips.

"Ya know, I'm tryin to eat here. I don't need to see any of that." Wallace said pointing to his food. Veronica and Logan just laughed and minutes later, they were sitting as close to each other as they could without being on each others laps while Logan had his arm around Veronica's waist.

xoxoxoxoxo

After lunch, the last three periods seemed to drag on but when the final bell rang, Logan and Veronica couldn't be happier as they rushed to the X Terra and raced to the Neptune Grand to see Rianna. On the ride there, Veronica began to realize how much she loved Rianna and how much she enjoyed spending time with her while with Logan.

However once they reached the Neptune Grand and stepped into the suite, Maria was cleaning the kitchenette, Rianna nowhere in sight. Veronica went to see if she was in the nursery but found her bassinet empty. She walked up to Maria and asked her where Rianna was. Maria, who spoke and understood very little English, had no idea what Veronica was asking and Veronica had to resort to the Spanish she had picked up over the years. Asking Maria again in Spanish where Rianna was was a much better result. Maria responded, in Spanish, that a tall woman with red hair came and took Rianna, claiming she was Rianna's grandmother. Logan, standing next to her, saw Veronica tense up and heard her hiss out, "Celeste."


	7. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; it all belongs to the wonderful writers of UPN and Rob Thomas. If the world were fair then I would be blissfully engaged to Jason Dohring… Hey! A girl can dream!

Summary: AU Logan and Veronica find their love again thanks to Duncan.

Ship: LoVe (Logan/Veronica)

A/N: AmandaL originally wrote the first 3 chapters of this story. The rest of the chapters are of my creation, with the help of my muse, Sara.

xoxoxoxoxo

Less than 15 minutes later, Logan and Veronica stood outside the Kane mansion, Logan pissed and Veronica ringing the doorbell obsessively. Finally the massive oak door opened, producing a view of Celeste holding a baby Rianna. Celeste and Veronica glared at each other while Logan stood behind glaring equally. They all stood in the doorway in silence before Rianna reached out to Veronica, making happy-baby gurgling noises and blowing a snot bubble with her nose. Logan stifled a laugh behind Veronica and straightened up when Celeste and Veronica gave him evil eyes. Finally Veronica spoke.

"Now Celeste, I would appreciate it if you gave me my daughter back this very moment and I will not be force to bring any charges against you. Anymore obstruction of justice charges and you just may be finally kicked out of the DAR."

"Now you listen to me, you little tramp… I suggest you get off my property before I call the sheriff on you and have a judge make sure you never see little Rianna ever again."

"Que? You got to be kidding. First of all, your only daughter slept with her boyfriend's father and was murdered because of it and now your only son has fled the country… again! Your money may have meant something a year ago but a judge would have to be blind to rule against you. And YOU took Rianna from our suite. That's kidnapping right there Celeste. So I suggest you hand Rianna back before I make sure your life is a nightmare." Veronica spat out hatefully.

Logan stood open mouthed behind Veronica, listening intently to Veronica's words. Surprisingly he barely flinched when she mentioned Lilly and his father. He was so glad that someone finally told Celeste out that he was pretty sure Lilly was clapping loudly above them or below them, wherever she may be.

After telling off Celeste, she felt Logan rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder and feeling a burst of confidence, plucked Rianna carefully from Celeste's arms, watching out for her dainty head and neck and left Celeste staring wide-mouthed and shocked as they walked to Logan's X Terra.

Once they left the Kane estate and arrived at the Neptune Grand, Veronica turned to Logan to apologize but was stopped by his lips crashing into hers.

"I'm so proud of you." He said softly once he pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other's. Veronica gave him a small smile and they got out to unbuckle Rianna from her car seat, whom they discovered was still making snot bubbles. This time, instead of stifling their laughter, they laughed loudly and walked inside the Neptune Grand.


	8. Another Hurdle

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; it all belongs to the wonderful writers of UPN and Rob Thomas. If it did belong to me, don't you think Logan and Veronica would already be together?

Summary: AU Logan and Veronica find their love again thanks to Duncan.

Ship: LoVe (Logan/Veronica)

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. Stupid school has consumed all my time lately. I'm so sorry for the wait!

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hey V. Good news, Celeste dropped the suit."

"Yeah huh? I think after I shook her up a bit she would. Thanks anyways."

"No problem. But we have another hurdle to jump…"

"You got to be kidding me." Veronica said rolling her eyes. When Logan saw the gesture, he mouthed 'whats wrong?' She held the one-minute sign up and returned to her phone.

"I wish I was. Seems as that now that Celeste has dropped the suit, the Mannings have decided they want Rianna. Could I possibly come over and we can go over the details?" Cliff asked

"Sure Cliff. See you in a few." Veronica hung up the phone and turned her attention to Logan. "Seems as Celeste turned to the Mannings for help to get Rianna."

"Oh God! Would they just give it a rest! And the holier-than-thou Mannings are bound to get Rianna." Logan complained, flopping on to the couch next to Veronica and put his head back.

"Not exactly." Logan perked up and turned to Veronica. "Last November, Lizzie, Meg's sister, brought Meg's secret laptop to the pent house because she didn't want her parents to find it. Duncan went through her e-mail and found out that one of the kids she was babysitting was being abused. But… as it turns out, it was her younger sister, Grace. Duncan and I broke in and found out that the Mannings were locking her in a small room inside her closet and they made her write, "The path to God is paved with righteousness" over and over again. Grace's closet was filled with around 50 notebooks reading the same thing over and over again. Unfortunately, the Mannings came home and called Lamb, who shockingly let us out of the police cruiser about a block from the Mannings. In fact, I managed to smuggle one of the notebooks out. I could probably blackmail him into helping us, if he doesn't do so willingly, which I doubt."

Logan just stared at her then leaned in and kissed her fully. "You are the best girlfriend ever." He whispered softly against her lips " And you are the best mother ever."

Veronica grinned. "You ain't too bad yourself." They were then interrupted but a knock on the door. "Must be Cliff." Veronica gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then showed Cliff into the suite…


	9. A Courting We Will Go

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; it all belongs to the wonderful writers of UPN and Rob Thomas. Please don't sue!

Summary: AU Logan and Veronica find their love again thanks to Duncan.

Ship: LoVe (Logan/Veronica)

A/N: This is the next to last chapter and possibly the longest out of the story. I hope you enjoyed the ride and I hope to have the final chapter out by Monday.

_xoxoxoxoxo_

When Cliff had came and gone over their case, he informed them that their court date was in two days. He instructed them to dress in their best clothes and bring Rianna to the courtroom. After he had left, Veronica and Logan knew they were going to win this and keep Rianna.

_xoxoxoxoxo_

**_2 Days Later…_**

When Logan and Veronica arrived at the Neptune Courthouse, they were flocked with reporters who were eager to see if the son of a murderer and the girl who solved the murder were going to keep the child of their best friends away from its grandparents. Sheriff Lamb had sent some of his lackeys to usher them into the courtroom, away from the reporters.

When Cliff had came to the suite, they had told him that Lamb knew the Mannings were abusing Grace. Cliff had assured them that Lamb would testify and had left talking on his cell-phone to someone who sounded like Keith about making more copies of the "photos". And now it looked like whatever he had done had worked, as Lamb sat on the defense side of the courtroom. Veronica and Logan sat next to Cliff with Rianna in her car seat, sleeping.

"All rise for the honorary Judge Madrew." Said the bailiff. The audience, including Veronica and Logan, rose to their feet as a woman with curly brown hair in judge attire walked in through a oaken door. As Judge Madrew sat down into her chair, everyone else sat. Judge Madrew hit her gavel and the trial commenced.

"Prosecution, please state your case."

"Certainly your honor." The Manning's lawyer, Barry Randall stood up. "Your honor, my clients oldest daughter has just recently died, due to the effects of the bus crash. As you may know, she was pregnant at the time of the crash. Luckily, the child in question survived the crash, along with Miss Manning. The child again survived when Miss Manning passed away due to a blood clot. All my clients ask is that they keep their grandchild in memory of Miss Manning." Barry sat down and Judge Madrew turned to Cliff.

"Defense, please state your case."

"With pleasure your honor." Cliff replied "My clients, Miss Mars and Mr. Echolls are the legal guardians of Rianna Megan _Echolls_." Cliff emphasized the Echolls and earned a glare from Mr. and Mrs. Manning. "They were given this right by the biological father of Rianna, Duncan Kane. I have the legal paperwork and two letters written in his own hand by Mr. Kane. I also have proof that the Mannings would be unfit guardians to Rianna. One of my clients, Miss Mars and Mr. Kane discovered that the Mannings have been abusing their youngest daughter, Grace Manning. Along with Miss Mars, I have brought two other witnesses to this trial, a Miss Elizabeth Manning and our own Sheriff, Don Lamb." The audience gasped at Cliff's accusation and the mention of Lizzie's name.

"Please bring forward your first witness, council." Judge Madrew commanded

"Certainly. Would Miss Elizabeth Manning please come to the stand." Cliff called into the audience. There was silence until the door burst open and Lizzie walked down the aisle wearing a tight fitting black pantsuit and carrying a black purse. She stepped onto the witness stand and gave her parents dirty looks as she swore her hand on the bible the bailiff brought forth. She sat in the chair and Barry Randall stepped forward.

"Miss Manning, you are fully aware that you are testifying against your own parents?"

"Yes, I am fully aware." Lizzie replied snippily

"Okay then. Lets continue. Miss Manning, Mr. McCormick has stated that your parents have abused your younger sister, Grace. Did you ever suffered this such abuse when you were a child?"

"Yes."

"What did this abuse entail?"

"Whenever they saw "fit" that I was doing something unholier-than-thou, they would lock me in a closet in my room which was previously Meg's and is now Grace's room."

"Are you saying that along with yourself, and Grace, your parents also abused your older sister as well?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. They also made us write 'The path to God is paved with righteousness." in composition notebooks over and over again. I even brought proof."

"May we see this proof you speak of?" Judge Madrew interjected

"Of course." Lizzie began digging through her purse and brought out pictures of the closet, Grace inside the closet and a picture of the notebooks. She passed them to the bailiff, who gave them to Judge Madrew. Judge Madrew passed them onto Cliff and Barry Randall, who looked them over and handed them to the bailiff. The bailiff gave them back to Lizzie who stuck them into her purse.

"No more questions, your honor." Barry said, looking defeated and sat down.

"Defense, do you have any questions for Miss Manning?"

"No, your honor. I believe the prosecution took care of that." Cliff said with a smirk in Barry's direction. "I would however like to question our second witness, Sheriff Don Lamb."

"Proceed." Judge Madrew said. Then Sheriff Lamb in his sheriff attire walked up to the witness stand and was sworn in.

"Now Sheriff Lamb, how did you find out about the abuse of Miss Grace Manning?" Cliff asked accordingly.

"Mrs. Manning called the Sheriff's Department saying that Veronica Mars and Duncan Kane had broken into their home. When I arrived, Mr. Manning had Veronica and Duncan sitting on the floor of Grace's bedroom. He was demanding that I was arrest them. So I put them in cuffs and showed them out to the squad car. As I put the cuffs on Veronica, she was telling me to check inside the closet. So after I put them into the squad car, I went back into the Manning residence and into Grace's room. I checked the closet and found a latch. Once I opened the latch, there was a small room with a stool. Outside the room were several piles of composition notebooks."

"So you are saying that my client Miss Mars and Mr. Kane broke into the Manning residence? How come there is no record of the arrest?"

"About a block away, I let Veronica and Duncan go due to the incriminating evidence against the Mannings."

"That's all your honor."

"I will now go and deliberate and come back when I have reached my decision. Court is now in recess." Judge Madrew left the courtroom and headed to her office.

"That went pretty well." Said Logan optimistically "Lets just hope we get Rianna. I always knew the Mannings were a bit strange. Never thought of them as child abusers though."

"Things aren't always what they seem." Veronica replied blankly

_xoxoxoxoxo_

**_One Hour Later…_**

Judge Madrew walked into the courtroom and sat down.

"I have reached my decision." She stated matter-of-factly "I hereby award sole custody of Rianna Megan Echolls to Miss Veronica Ann Mars and Mr. Logan Alexander Echolls. Court adjourned." She slammed her gavel and Veronica jumped up to hug Logan and kissed him on the lips.

"We got her." Logan whispered into her hair and a raving Mrs. Manning and a furious Mr. Manning were escorted out of the courtroom by Lamb's lackeys.


	10. The End

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; it all belongs to the wonderful writers of UPN and Rob Thomas. Please don't sue!

Summary: AU Logan and Veronica find their love again thanks to Duncan.

Ship: LoVe (Logan/Veronica)

A/N: Hello everyone! This is the last and final chapter of this story. I have appreciated all of the reviews from the following authors:

XXxLolaxXx

luvlogan-sara

TragicxBeauty

wantingchino

Movies are love

racegurl87

Brolly-ann-miller

loganecholls

LoVe23

Redunicorn2

eternalgorithm

orangeangel

Now lets end this story…

xoxoxoxoxo

A week after the custody trial, Veronica and Logan were cuddling on the couch in the penthouse while Rianna slept soundly in the next room. They were watching some Jodie Foster movie, concerning child kidnapping and a plane when Logan interrupted the movie.

"Veronica?" he asked, pausing the movie.

"Yeah, Logan?"

"I think we should get our own place."

Veronica craned her head to look at him and smiled. "I think that's a great idea." Logan grinned back at her and press play and they continued to watch the movie.

The following Saturday, Logan and Veronica brought Rianna to her apartment to spend the day with her father and Back-Up while they went house hunting with a realtor. They looked at numerous homes until they settled on a small beachfront cottage on Dog Beach.

"This is perfect." Logan said walking through the rooms

"But its 2 million Logan. Shouldn't we find something a bit cheaper?" Veronica asked

"Of course not! This house is just what we need for you, me and Rianna." He argued. "And besides, we're not even paying for it."

"Who is?"

"Why this house is courtesy of Daddy Dearest." Logan flashed a checkbook and wrote the check for the house. He handed it to the realtor, pocketed it and took down the "For Sale" sign on the sand.

"C'mon. Lets go get the things at the suite and shop for some furniture."

Logan and Veronica drove to the Neptune Grand and picked up the boxes of things they had packed up earlier and checked out of the penthouse. They proceeded to drive to Neptune Fine Furniture and bought many pieces of furniture, such as a big blue couch, a kitchen table, some armoires, a California King size bed and a Queen bed along with mattresses and a big screen TV. They charged it on the Black Am Ex in Aaron's name, arranged for everything to be delivered in the next few hours and then went back to their new home. On the ride there, Veronica asked quizzically, "Logan? Why did you buy two beds?"

"Well, if your dad knew you and I would be sleeping in the same bed whenever you spent the night, I feel that you'd probably be grounded till Rianna was in college. So I bought the Queen as an assurance to your father."

"Well aren't you smart." Veronica teased, punching him lightly on the arm. Once they reached the cottage, Veronica called Keith and asked him to bring Rianna over and check out the house.

"Honey, I hope you know you're not spending the night there a lot, right?" Keith asked sternly

"Dad, don't worry. The house has 4 bedrooms, one for Logan, one for Rianna, one for me, and a guest bedroom. Logan and I won't be sleeping in the same room." Veronica lied; knowing something this small wouldn't change anything.

"Just making sure you know the rules. Now how do I get to Logan's new digs?" Keith asked. Veronica laughed at 'digs' and proceeded to tell him the directions to get to the house.

Meanwhile, Logan was yelling at the deliverymen to be careful with the TV and telling them where to situate the couch. Veronica walked up behind him put her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. Once the couch was placed, Veronica and Logan sat on it and knew that everything was going to be okay.

xoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Okay, everybody. This is adios for now. I am thinking of writing a sequel once things calm down, most likely during the summer. Meanwhile, check out my latest fic, Noise From The Basement


End file.
